


Cabin in the Woods

by avaalons



Category: American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Surprise Trip, Vacation, Weekend Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaalons/pseuds/avaalons
Summary: A reader insert where Chris whisks you away for a surprise trip, and the surprises don't stop there!





	

‘Babe, I know you’re super excited about this secret plan of yours but I don’t think security are going to let you take me on a plane blindfolded, somehow.’ You’d been beside yourself since you’d arrived home from work, only to be all but bundled into the car by your much bigger and much stronger boyfriend, assured that everything you needed was already packed. He’d insisted that you wear the blindfold but you quickly realised that it was more for show than for any practical reason.

‘Fiiiine, you can take it off now. I just wanted to up the drama element,’ he grinned at you from the driver’s seat as you pulled off the scrap of material and blinked as your eyes adjusted to the light.

‘I have to say, I was not expecting this. You’ve really worked hard to keep this a secret, haven’t you?’ You knew Chris struggled to keep anything he was excited about quiet so you were genuinely impressed with his subterfuge. But, however, not as impressed as he was with himself, judging from his smug smile.

‘Yep,’ he replied, letting the ‘p’ pop in an exaggerated fashion, ‘I really have.’

'Right, I need to do some figuring out. We’re obviously not going anywhere for a length of time since you’re driving your car so obviously you’re going to leave it parked at the airport. So weekend trip. In February… but to where??’ You tapped your index finger against your chin as you thought, humouring him. 

'Don’t worry about it. Just go with it. I want you to be surprised.’

'I am surprised, Chris, honestly. This is all already amazing. I’ve never been whisked off on a surprise trip before, it’s so exciting. I can’t believe you’ve planned it all,’ you reached across for his hand and slid your fingers through his, 'Thank you, really.’

'Don’t thank me just yet, you might hate it!’ But he looked pretty pleased with himself.

'I won’t,’ you said with some finality as you brought his knuckles to your lips and planted a soft kiss against them. 

***

'Enjoy your flight, Mr Evans,’ the only-slightly-too-friendly member of staff on the check-in desk handed the documents back to Chris and you watched as your suitcases disappeared on the conveyor belt. You didn’t even know what was in them but you were really embracing the letting-it-all-go attitude. You spent a bit of time mooching about in the airport shops together, trying on sunglasses and hats, testing out ridiculously bright lipsticks and making Chris laugh with your pouting smooch face, threatening to leave shocking pink kisses on his cheek, before grabbing a beer at the bar and settling into a cosy booth. You tried not to ask any questions about the trip, knowing that you wouldn’t get much out of him, but when Chris glanced up at the departures board and declared that it was time to go to the gate, you saw instantly that it was the flight to Boston that was now boarding. 

'Are we going to your mom’s?’ you enquired as you walked towards the gate, unable to keep the confusion out of your voice.

'Nope. At least, not right away. We might stop by on the way back, if you want.’

'Of course, if she doesn’t mind having us at such short notice.’

'She won’t mind, doofus,’ he teased before wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you close to his side.

'Hey!’ you protested, laying a light and affectionate punch against his arm, 'So we’re going in the direction of Boston at least?’

'Yes, but we’ll be getting a connecting flight so stop trying to work it out.’

'Okay, okay. No more Sherlocking.’

***

The flight was comfortable, but then travelling with Chris always was. Every time you glanced at him, you had a little flutter in your stomach. So far you’d only been in the car and got on a plane and this was already the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for you. 

In Logan you just let yourself be led by Chris. You purposely didn’t look at any screens and didn’t try to listen in to any conversations. Before you knew it, you were boarding a much smaller plane and a little over an hour later, you landed again. 

And there was snow. Lots and lots of beautiful, sparkling snow. Rutland, Vermont. 

'Chris… this is a proper winter!’ you were overwhelmed. He knew how much you missed real winter weather living in LA. 

'I know, amazing isn’t it? We’ve got coats and things waiting in the car. One more little drive and we’re done, I promise.’

You didn’t even care. This was already the best trip you had ever taken and it showed just how much Chris thought of you and listened to you. Soon you were wrapped up and warm in the passenger seat of a rented SUV, watching a glowing sun setting gently behind majestic New England mountains as Chris drove you to your mystery location. Before long, the road signs were giving it away.

'Killington?! Oh my god, Chris!! This is seriously incredible. Thank you so much! Are we skiing??’

'This weekend is yours babe, we can do whatever you want to do. Snow sports, spa, hike, use apres ski as an excuse to get drunk, make out in the hot tub, have sex all weekend on a fur rug in front of a roaring fire,’ he winked at you cheekily, 'Whatever you want.’ 

'All of the above, please,’ you were practically bouncing in your seat with excitement.

'I’m sure we can manage to fit it all in.’

Chris turned off the main road into what looked like a holiday lodge park. Neat log cabins were dotted sparsely throughout a dense forest, giving each lodge more than enough privacy. The snow covered everything in a soft, white blanket. At the centre of the park, from what you could see, was a large lake and as Chris followed the gravel road up the side of a mountain, it was clear that you were going to have a lovely view down towards it through the trees. This place took your breath away; Chris could not have chosen a better destination.

The car eventually rolled to a stop outside a beautiful and surprisingly large cabin. A wraparound veranda gave it a homely feel and twinkly fairy lights entwined through the wooden railings glowed invitingly. A chimnea was fired up next to a bench adorned with blankets and cushions - clearly someone had got the place ready for your arrival.

'This is adorable. How did you even find this place?’

'What can I say? Am I or am I not the greatest boyfriend on the planet?’ He leaned across the car’s arm rest towards you, asking for a kiss. Who were you to turn him down?

'Well you’re my only boyfriend at the moment,’ you grinned against his lips, 'so I’d say the odds are pretty good for you.’

'Rude,’ he smiled back at you, before pecking you on the mouth once more, 'Come on sweetheart, let’s go and explore our home for the next few days.’

***

An hour and a half later you had acquainted yourself with all the rooms, found a stocked refrigerator, the hot tub and found the log store for the burners both inside and outside the cabin. There was a large open plan kitchen, dining and living space, all a combination of wood mixed with soft furnishings and a buttery leather couch in front of a log burner set back into the wall. You made a joke about all the things the two of you could do on that couch in front of that fire, to which Chris just promised you 'Later.’ You had also unpacked your cases and found that Chris had thoughtfully been through your winter clothes storage in the attic and had compiled all your favourite cold weather items.

A knock at the door reverberated through the quietness of the cabin and you looked at Chris quizzically. 

'Oh yeah, there’s another surprise,’ he informed you laughingly as he walked with purpose towards the door and swinging it open to reveal an a plethora of faces, all of which you recognised, of course. 

You were both suddenly swept up in a storm of hugs and kisses from your respective family members. Everyone was here: parents, siblings, nieces and nephews. Scott even walked in with Dodger on his lead. 

'Chris… you… I don’t even - how did you arrange all this?’ You asked after you said hello to everyone and had your face licked in excited greeting by Dodger. 

Your mom spoke for him, 'He’s been arranging this for months, baby - told us all we had to do was be available this weekend and show up at the airport.’

You looked at your boyfriend in amazement and you could see the nods of agreement from other family members in your peripheral vision. Chris, of course, just shrugged as much as he was able with one of his nephews sitting on his shoulders like it was no big deal, 'I just thought it was time we all got together for a weekend.’

'Yeah, we’ve all got our own lodges on site and we’re all booked in at the restaurant tonight so I hope you’re hungry!’ Carly told you from where she was leaning against the kitchen counter.

You looked around at the group of people in front of you, feeling more than ever that this, right here, was your future and you were lucky enough to have the kindest, most generous man making sure it all happened. You shook your head in happy disbelief as one of the kids wrapped their arms around your legs in a low level hug, 'I just can’t believe you’re all here.’

'Are you coming skiing with us tomorrow?!’ A small voice enquired.

'I - I think so, lovely. I’m not sure what the plan is yet. Uncle Chris hasn’t told me much up to now.’

'I told you sweetheart, whatever you want,’ he replied softly, looking at you with an expression you couldn’t quite place. You looked at him for a beat and tried to work him out. Nervous, almost?

'I guess that settles it,’ you ruffled the hair of one of Carly’s children, 'Skiing it is!’

A chorus of cheers came from the three kids until Shanna spoke out, 'Right come on kids, let’s go back to our lodges and wash up, leave these two to get themselves sorted before dinner.’

One by one, the family members drifted out of your cabin, calling out arrangements for the evening and recommendations they’d heard about the menu. Scott handed a bag of items to Chris which, you assumed, were Dodger’s things, the dog now having investigated his new home and eventually made himself perfectly comfortable on the rug in front of the fire. 

Your mom pulled you in for a quick squeezing hug before she left, 'He’s a good one, isn’t he?’

'I know mom, I know. I can’t believe he’s arranged all this.’

'All paid for too,’ she whispered so that Chris wouldn’t hear , 'Your dad and I tried to chip in, at least for the cabin, but he wouldn’t hear of it. Said to think of it as a gift to us and to you.’

'I don’t even know what to say. I’ve been basically speechless since I arrived home this afternoon to find the bags packed.’

Your mom squeezed you arm affectionately in response, 'My advice is to just enjoy it and don’t overthink it. He clearly enjoys making you happy and, as your mom, that’s all I could wish for.’

You could feel emotion gathering in your throat as tears threatened to prick the corners of your eyes; this was all so fantastically overwhelming, 'Thanks mom. I’ll see you later.’

And then everyone was gone, Chris closing the door gently behind your mom and dad, the last people to leave. You leaned against the kitchen island, a perplexed smile on your face.

'What?’ Chris grinned. He knew perfectly well _what_. He approached you and you pulled him to you by the front of his tshirt, letting him settle comfortably against you, his hands resting against either side of your rib cage as you snaked your arms around his neck and looked up at him.

'Have I told you lately how incredible you are and how much I love you?’

'Hmm… I can’t quite remember. Maybe you better just say it again, just in case,’ he joked, feigning forgetfulness.

'You’re incredible and I love you.’

He leaned down slightly to rest his forehead against yours, voice almost a whisper, 'I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that. I love you too, so fucking much.’

You stretched up to capture his lips with yours, turning a peck into a leisurely kiss. His hands tightened their grip on you when your fingers sneaked under the hem of his tshirt, dancing against the sensitive skin there. He lifted you easily to sit on the counter worktop and you widened your knees so he could stand between them. From your new vantage point, you had to look down slightly into his face and, threading your fingers into the short hair at the back of his head, you felt like your heart was going to burst. You couldn’t remember what you did to deserve this, but you had to be the luckiest girl alive.

'Thank you,’ you whispered against his lips.

'You’re welcome,’ he whispered back before kissing you again, pleasure blooming inside you and you idly wondered whether you’d make it to dinner at all.

Then Dodger was around your feet, brushing up against Chris’ legs, letting him know that he was hungry. Chris took a deep breath and pulled back. 

'I better sort the big guy out, and we better stop before we’re too distracted to leave for dinner. I’ll go and get him settled in the utility. Something tells me he’s not going to want to be in our room tonight, wouldn’t want to scar him for life.’

You laughed loudly, 'Pretty sure of yourself, aren’t you Evans?’

'I’ve packed my best boxers to change into. Baby, you won’t be able to resist,’ he winked as he untangled himself from your legs and arms and gathered Dodger’s bag from where he’d left it on the floor. 

'God, you are such a dork,’ you replied, rolling your eyes in faux-irritation, your indulgent smile giving you away.

'Your dork,’ he called back as he walked away, Dodger following his master obediently.

'Can’t argue with that,’ you hopped down from the counter as Chris disappeared behind the utility room door and began looking through the refrigerator and cupboards, seeing what breakfast foods were available for the morning. You found cereal and bacon and eggs, plus ingredients for pancakes, along with fruit and yoghurt. There was more than enough to make a decent morning meal so maybe, you thought to yourself, you’d treat your boyfriend to breakfast in bed in the morning as a thank you for this already amazing weekend. But then, you didn’t know if Chris had plans up his sleeve. As you closed the cupboards, you could hear the patter of Dodger’s paws against the hardwood floor.

'Hey Dodge, shouldn’t you be eating now?’ You glanced down at him to find he had something odd hanging around his neck. Confused, you crouched down, ruffling the fur on his head, 'What have you got here baby?’

Now you were closer you could see that it was a small wooden plaque on a piece of soft string, tied loosely enough to just hang against his chest. 

That gravelly voice you knew so well sounded from in front of you and you looked up to find Chris had reappeared in the kitchen area, leaning against the same counter you had been sat on moments before, 'He’s got something to ask you.’

Puzzled, you shifted your attention back to Dodger and the plaque, picking up one corner and tilting it towards you. You gasped as you read the words, your hand flying to your mouth and those tears that threatened earlier arriving again. You read and reread, trying to be certain that your eyes weren’t deceiving you, but no, you were sure you weren’t reading it wrong.

There, hand painted in loopy spirals, were the words, 'Will you marry my dad?’

When you looked back at Chris, he was straight ahead of you, knelt on one knee just behind Dodger, a small open box nestled in one palm, and there, unmistakably, was a shining, sparkling ring. You couldn’t help yourself, the tears ran in rivulets down your cheeks as you half-laughed, half-cried in shock and happiness.

'I’ve always been adamant that when I got married, it would be to my best friend, and I’ve been waiting and waiting for what feels like my entire life for you. You are the woman I love with my whole heart, the first person I think of in the morning and the last person I think of at night. But you are also absolutely the greatest friend I have ever had, someone I can rely on, who I’m always sure of, who is on my side. We’re a team, partners in crime, and the _only_ way my life could get any better now, the only way I could be made any happier, would be if you agreed to be my partner in crime officially, for ever. So, please, please will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?’

You stretched over Dodger’s lean frame to pull Chris to you, grabbing his face on either side and desperately closing the gap between your mouths, trying to show him, with your body since you were speechless, just how much you loved him and just how happy he had made you. 

'Just to be clear,’ Chris said against your lips, 'Can I take that as a yes?’

'Yes, yes, yes, over and over again. Without a single doubt in my mind.’

'Hey buddy, mind if I shift you out of the way so I can say a proper hello to my fiancée?’ Chris gently nudged Dodger, who was soaking up all the excitement in the room and doing his best canine tap dance, to the side of the pair of you.

Once there was only space between you, Chris gently tugged the ring from its velvet and silk cushion and took your hand so he could, with trembling hands, slide the thin band of platinum over your finger. A perfect fit, of course. You choked on ecstatic disbelief and with a last look at the ring now sparkling against your skin, you launched yourself into Chris’ arms, pressing your mouths together once more and soaking up each other’s joy.

'Christopher Evans, you are a sneaky little thing,’ you spoke once you could find your words again.

'I know,’ he beamed, proud of himself.

'And you have made me the happiest woman on this planet.’ 

'Well I’m just relieved you said yes. There was going to be some humiliating explaining to do otherwise.’

'I assume they all know?’

'Of course, they’re all in on it! Apart from the kids, of course, because me managing to keep a secret was challenge enough - I think we’d have been pushing it expecting the kids to keep quiet too. They will ask if they get to call you Aunt now though, you do realise?’

'Oh god, that makes me sound so old!’ you joked, in reality pride welling up inside you, 'So I guess there’s no question - we definitely have to go to dinner tonight? They’ll be beside themselves.’

'I’m afraid so. It’s not like we’ll be left alone if we don’t show.’

'Just know that when we get back tonight, you are getting so lucky. Everywhere. All over this cabin. All night. In every possible position.’

'Sweetheart, stop it,’ Chris groaned, 'I’ll never be in a decent enough state to leave the lodge if you carry on.’

And all of a sudden, a thought came to you, 'Babe, please can we play dumb with them? Not mention the engagement, I’ll hide my ring in my pocket, we’ll act really awkwardly with each other…’

'Jesus, you are cruel,’ Chris laughed, 'But yes, absolutely yes. I can’t wait to see their faces.’

'Come on fiancé, lets go devastate our families,’ you say, hauling yourself up from the floor and holding out your hand to pull him up with you, your bodies pressed together. 'You better keep a straight face, Evans.’

'Don’t worry, it’s not like I’m an actor or anything,’ good-natured sarcasm dripped from every word.

'Allegedly,’ you fire back, cheekily teasing him. 

'It’s a good job I love you.’

'Love you too,’ you reply, turning serious for a moment and reaching up on tiptoes for a kiss, which flared, gathered heat, in a matter of seconds. Chris crushed you to him, the pressure of his mouth on yours gaining momentum and as much as you didn’t want to stop, you knew you had mischief to make. You reluctantly pulled away fractionally, arching your back to keep your hips pressed together, not yet ready to separate yourself entirely.

'You ready?’ And your question seemed to ask about much more than just leaving the cabin to go to dinner. 

'Yeah,’ his response was definite, spoken with a genuine smile, 'I really, really am.’


End file.
